Sam
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: One night, all Jake can think about is Sam. He realizes he has feelings for her but doesn't to ask. The story of Jake's thoughts. Sake. Totally OOC, don't like, don't read,


1Author's Note: This is just some freaky idea that came into my head when I was writing up something for WHV. Its basically pointless but I'm still writing it. No one every writes pointless fluffish stuff like this for PS like they do for HP, so I'm going to change that.

Jake Ely ly, half asleep on his side, as the grandfather's clock struck 10 o'clock. Every time he would start drifting to sleep, that annoying clock would go off or he would start thinking of her. Of Sam.

At first, the noble cowboy inside of him had forced him to think of something else. Cowboys didn't care about girls, especially ones that were their best friends. He tried to think of Witch but thinking about Witch made him think about the time when Witch had bitten Sam, making him think about Sam. He tried to think about what he had to do in the morning but that made him think of going to Riverbend Ranch which made him think of seeing Sam. Finally, he had given up. No matter what he tried to think of it, it always reminded him of Sam. Besides that, he was a boy and eventually he was going to get married and start a family. He had a right to like girls, even if they were his best friend.

He thought of the time when he had seen Sam right after she returned from San Francisco. Of course, he had picked on her right away because that's the way it had always been. Sam hadn't really done much, except smile and say something back. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what that something was. But he did remember the way Sam had looked at him. He could tell from the way she was looking at that she thought he was good looking. It was the same way that most of the girls at school looked at him. Usually it bothered him, but when Sam did it, he realized he didn't mind. Of course, he hadn't known then that he liked her, but he did now. That was the problem.

Did Sam still like him? He noticed that as Sam got used to him again, she didn't give him those looks anymore. At first, he hadn't noticed but now it was bothering him. A lot. Now he liked her but she probably didn't like him. Surely Jen would know whether she did. That's what he would do, the next time he saw Jen when she wasn't with Sam, he was going to ask her. Or maybe not. Now was definitely one of the times he wished he wasn't so shy.

That would definitely be a problem if they ever did get together. He was positive that Sam would want to talk to him about nothing like most couples did but probably wouldn't because she knew he didn't talk much. That was something he would have to work on while they were dating. Wait, why was he thinking like this? He hadn't even found out if Sam liked him, let alone asked her out! Gosh, liking Sam was definitely messing up his brain! But its worth it!

Oh no. What will Wyatt think if we start dating?, Jake thought. He won't do much probably. He trusts me, I think. He knows I won't hurt Sam on purpose but still. I work for him. This is going to be awkward, even if we don't start dating. I know I like Sam and now I'm going to start acting weird. Wait, I can't do that. I'm Jake. I don't let girls effect how I work. He began to think this was going to be harder than he had thought and he hadn't even asked Sam out yet!

Whoa! How was he going to ask her out? Well first he had to find out if she liked him because if she didn't, he didn't want to ruin there friendship. Yes, he definitely didn't want to not be her friend. He would probably die if that happened or atleast be very depressed for a while without letting anyone know, especially Darrell. He could already hear Darrell going on about how funny it was that Jake was letting a girl get to him. That was definitely NOT going to happen! No way was he going to let Darrell find out he liked Sam unless they started dating!

As for asking Sam out, he would probably just go up and ask her... Oh who was he kidding? He would NEVER be able to do that, especially when he was being super quiet! Ok... maybe he would just tell her when they went riding on Witch and Ace? That's a little bit better than just running up and asking but it was still unlikely. Maybe I'll have Darrell ask her? Or not. Darrell would definitely flip and change the story a bit. Ok, maybe he would have Jen ask her? As much as he didn't like Jen, he knew she wouldn't change the story and would tell him the truth. He was pretty sure that Jen would even support their relationship too. It was either that or write Sam a letter. He could write Sam a letter but he wasn't good with words. Yes, having Jen ask her was definitely the best idea. He would ask Jen first thing tomorrow...

AN- How was it? Horrible? Awesome? The best PS oneshot you've ever read? Hate it? It doesn't matter how feel, just click the button and let me know! CC is welcome, flames will be used to cook my hotdog!


End file.
